Dragon Sorcerer: Superhero
by Ellerosse
Summary: Third in the Dragon Sorcerer series: James finds himself stuck in an alternate Earth where superhero's exist. Watch as he rises through their ranks and changes the world for the better. Justice League,Batman, Angel oc , MM/Angel, CLark/Lois, John/Shayera.


Set after the first series of 'The Batman' series (2004), Yin is working with the Batman.

* * *

Chapter 1 – New World

Gothan city, second largest city in the world after metropolis and capital of crime. For over a decade the city had been riddled with crime and corruption until he came, like a shadow in the night. News soon spread of a creature that prayed on the criminal world, removing one crime boss after enough. The police were tight lipped on the subject revealing only that the 'batman' didn't exist.

Now on the wet June evening a group of men met in a disused warehouse on the east of the city. These men were some of the most wanted in Gotham yet the police turned a blind eye to their doings accepting the tip that came there way.

The undisputed mob leader calmoine Falcone rose to his feet. "Evening Gentalmen. Now lets get down to business, Mr Jackson.

A man in his mid forties rose to his feet, his dark brown hair was combed back perfectly making it lie on his head like it was made of plastic, his hazel eye's glanced from person to person beneath the glasses he wore.

"Thank you Mr Falcome. I am pleased to report that were have increased our influence in the west of the city though I am afraid to say our profit is down mainly due to the actions of the police and this so called 'Batman' that the media are gossiping".

A young man in his twenties burst out "so this Batman myth is true"

"indeed, several of our men have reported that their dealings were interupted by a masked figure who moved from shadow to shadow and took out the men with easy."

"Now that we know he's real the questions is what we do about him"

"Kill him"

"buy him off"

"spin it to make him look like a criminal"

Jackson processed each of the comments. Killing him would prove difficult and would use time and resources. Bribing him is unlikely to work like it had done with some of the police and justice system. No it was making him appear to be a criminal which had the most chance of succeeding and given the police view at the moment it wouldn't be very hard to do.

Before he could announce his verdict his and the others attention was distracted by the halo of gold that materialised above the table. The feeling of power it released caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Unknown to him was the fact that every electronic item on the east coast of America went haywire, blowing fuse and melting circuits.

A body suddenly felt from the vortex of gold crashing hard into the table casuing it to creak in protest. The man was dressed predominantly in green though he was encased in a black cape that, even in the well lit room, caused him to appear as though he were in shadow. Jackson also noticed the dozens of symbols on each forarm of the armour and the green body armour that was partically visible beneath the cloak.

His face was hidden under a hood though the darkness appeared to be unnatural, the only visble facial feature was the mans eye's which were pulsing an eerie gold and gave off the feeling of power. It was that observation that made jackkson realise that the man in general gave off a feeling of immense power and a deady grace even though he hadn't moved. Jackson felt his impending doom.

Dragon felt as though his entire being was on fire, not unlike the time when he had temporally taken control of the time vortex during his battle with Galbatorix. Closing his eye's he tried to numb the pain for once cursing his elven senses which were much higher than the human equivent.

Suddenly the swirling mass of gold vanish replaced with a hard wooden table, he was able to roll slightly making him land hard on his shoulders rather than his face. Stretching his mind out he sensed 12 people within his immediate vicinity though their was no sign of Morgana nor the four vampire elders he had been fighting.

Instead he found himself surrounded by 12 men each had a gun or in some cases two pointed at him. He could distinguse several worlds 'freak' 'Batman' 'meta' and 'supernatural'.

"Put the guns down and I won't kill you" Dragon growled his eye's narrowing.

"Blast him" one yelled letting rip.

Dragon dived of the desk crashing into one of the thugs knocking him out with a blow to the chin, bullets rattling off his enhanced armour. Charging forwards he enganged the closed men in a short battle easily overpowering them.

The doors burst open and two dozen men in black dashed into the room, flinging out his arm Seth shot from his outstretched hand enlarging in size until he towered over the thugs who raised their guns, the bullets proving useless thanks to the dozen wards Dragon had surrounded Seth with.

"_Kill themsss"_

Three of the men fell under the basilisk gaze, not dead like they should be rather petrified. Dragon had discovered a spell that allowed Seth to control his gaze between harmless, petrify and kill, knowing his master disliked killing he settled for petrifying. His ability to change size was thanks to his breed though Dragon had helped him control the skill enabling him to turn from a 3 foot snake into a 60 foot monster.

Dragon worked his way swiftly through the group of bosses incapacitating them between dodging the occasional bullet, his shield required energy after all and the less that hit the better, also given his elven speed and agility it proved easy.

Downing the last boss with a punch to the chin knocking out several of his teeth Dragon turned to a terrified thug that was still conconcouis though his legs were broken thanks to a swipe of Seth's tail.

"were am I"

The thug terrified by the gold eyed man, stuttered the response "broadway, in the west district"

"which city"

"Gotham"

"don't play games"

"its the truth I swear"

Dragon surveyed the thug before breaking into the mans mind and discovering he had indeed been telling the truth he was in Gotham. Searching deeper he found that their were rumours of a so called Batman.

Having scanned the man for all useful information he exited the man's mind digesting what he had learnt.

'_come Sssseth we need to leave' _he hissed to his familiar. Turning back to the downed thug he hissed threateningly "tell anyone of my existence and I will make sure what happened to them happens to you too", he said pointing at the statues behind him.

Not waiting to here the man's terrified stutter he vanished into the darkness, the snake following shrinking in size leaving behind a terrified thug, a bundle of bodies and 12 crime lords.

* * *

_15 minutes later _

The light rustle of air was the only announcement of the Dark Knights arrival. Striding across the tarmac outside the warehouse he believed the crime bosses to be meeting in he slid through the partially closed door to be met by the sight of total chaos. The places had an errie feel to it that made Batman's hair stand on end.

The floor was dotted with people though they showed absolutely no movement, Batman would have mistaken them for statues at a distance but at the dozen paces from them he could clearly see their terrified expression

Slinking his way through the maze of statues he kept his senses on high alert fearing an attack was imminant. He didn't even know what had caused them to freeze and he could be suspecptable to whatever had frozen them like statutes, '_no petrified was a better word' _Batman though grimly.

He was distracted by a groan, rising he spotted movement and strode over to find a man lying on his back, his legs apparently broken. His eyes darted nervously around before settling on the dark knight were they widened.

"start talking" Batman growled. The thug nervously shock his head causing Batman to frown usually his mere presence would cause a criminal to spill their guts.

"he'll kill me if I speak" the thug retorted his eye's daring from shadow to shadow.

"I can do a lot worst" Batman growled bending do threateningly. The thug gulped.

"big guy with weird gold eye's. Fell out of this portal thingy. Attacked us, shot some snake at use that grew in size turned into a sixty foot monster. Somehow it killed all those men though it didn't lay a tooth on them. Its tail smashed into me breaking my leg. The man then hissed at the snake and threatened that if I tell anyone he'd kill me like he had his snake do earlier".

Batman listened on in silence. Somewhere in the city their was a creature capable of freezing someone somehow, possibly smells it released or...possibly its gaze. Either way it would be worrying if it took to the streets though instinct told him that it was disorientated. What it would do once it understood its surroundings was anyone's guess.

Sighing he made one last sweep of warehouse making sure he had gathered all the data he could along with the recordings the cameras had taken before slipping back into the shadows just as the police sirens split the nights silence.

* * *

Detective Ellen Yin surveyed the surrounding chaos. The entire interior of the warehouse was a shambles with supports showing signs of someone being slammed into them. The table in the centre was split in half with a body slung over it and all around her thugs carrying guns and knives were frozen, a look of terror on their faces.

"check to see if there are any concious survivors" she instructed the inspectors that entered after her, their guns raised.

Navigating her way through the maze of standing statues she approached the desk. Sprawled around the table were the crime bosses the police had been searching for for the last month without success. They were all looking worse for wear, several had cuts lining their body and one appeared to have been set on fire judging by the half burned clothes.

Movement caught her attention and flashing her light in that direction saw the Batman peaking around one of the damaged columns.

"all right people lets get these men out of here, take them to a secure ward and find out what happened to them. Jenkins check the entrance to the south. Harrison, take the north one, I'll check the west."

The officers did as she instructed removing the frozen men. When the last officer had left she turned to find Batman striding towards her, his movement so graceful and fluid that he could be gliding .

"there body systems seemed to have been slowed somehow to a level that would medically be considered impossible without the person dying."

Ellen sighed at the abrupt opening, no pleasantry even a 'how are you'. Then again this was the Batman were are talking about, politeness isn't his strength.

"but what could cause such a thing. Some kind of new gas the mob created."

Batman frowned before answering. "when I interrogated one of the few concious men. He seemed incredibly frightened, after some....persuasion he fearfully spoke of a man with gold eye's and snake that could change size.

From his account and from the evidence I have collected from the security camera's I'd say that somehow it was the snakes doing though how I do not know possibly something to so with its gaze. I check to see if I can find anything".

"I hope you do Batman else we'll be in serious trouble" Ellen said glancing over the now empty factory. Turning back to where the Batman had been standing she found he'd vanished.

Sighing in annoyance she turned determined to interrogate the police to see if they could give any more information.

* * *

James Evans stood at the window to his office in the newly constructed Evan's Enterprise. The past 6 months had been hectic with his securing of his scret identity, it was amazing what a few made up memory's did to dissuade suspicion of his back ground along with a convincing paper trail.

He had been greatly helped by the gold Gringotts galleons he had sold which easily made him a millionaire though he was careful to do it all under a false name. He had then begun the company Evans Enterprise specialising in advanced technology in Gotham and as his name spread along with whispers of the quality of his products so did the demand.

Last week the newly constructed Evans tower was built or as James and many of the employers called it the eyras. James found he loved the new tower which had largely been built by one of the best architects in Gotham Frank Hankins which occasional input from James.

Once it had been completed Frank had commented that it was one of his best masterpieces and James had offered him a whole floor for his own use. Initially Frank had been shocked by the generosity as James had already paid a tremendous sum for his services, but he had got used to the idea and last James heard he was planning to turn it into a apartment with adjacent office so he could escape from his work and seek inspiration from his bird's eye view.

On a less cheerful note James had come under increase public scrutiny mainly the press, he remembered telling his hate and fear of the press and her amusement at the notion, he could fight off the most evil men in the world but was scared of people with pens and paper, 'pack of vultures the lot of them'.

So far he hadn't met one 'good' reporter or politician and he doubted he ever would though that might not be the case as superman's secret identity was a reporter by the name of Clark Kent. Several key Gotham figures had already approached him to extend their friendship and James had tentatively accepted them. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was approached by the likes of Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne though knowing Luthor, at least from the comics he'd read, he would try and buy him out.

So far he hadn't had any scathing articles though he felt he would try to buy shares in the major press companies so he had some control over the press. As much as he hated it he understood the importance of the press and the power it held over the masses.

On the business front the company had grown tremendously from an initial work force of 100 into a army of 13,000. Only last week the new factory had opened in the edge of Gotham with some of the most state of the art equipment. He had already approved the plan's for the linking of the factory to the underground service at his own expenses though he knew it would be beneficial in the long run.

The press in Metropolis, Central City, star city and the other major cities press were already hot on the heels of the story of a new rising business men and James knew he had also caught the attention of other businessmen nationwide not to mention several men in Government.

He had also snapped up several apartment across the city not to mention metropolis, star city, central city and several other encase he ever needed to visit. His main apartment that stretched the entire top floor of Evan's Tower he had already furnished with many of his memorabilia of his years of travel not to mention several of his faiths of key battles and favourite moments, forever locked in time.

He had scanned the net for any information about Bruce Wayne and Batman even breaking into several government files though he was careful to re-route them. He had found a plethora of information on Bruce Wayne though next to nothing on Batman, even the Government Files were sceptical of his existence.

Mindful of the fact that it was likely that Morgana had been similarly transported he had searched for any unexplained deaths looking for signs of magic or vampire marks, even searching through death certificates. Frustratingly he found next to nothing.

What worried him was what Morgana did once she acclimatised to the wealth of technology, no doubt she would try to continue her campaign for world domination and the only thing that stood between her and her objective was him. He thought it would be highly unlikely she would put the name James Evan's with her nemesis The Dragon. Even if she realised that he and the headmaster of Hogwarts were one and the same she would most likely pass it as a coincident.

The identity he had created himself was a rich kid from Britain who had moved to America after his parents death at the age of twelve. He was considered by some to be a genius though all agreed he was a gifted kid. At the age of 22 (his current age he had set his body at) he had set-up Evan's Enterprise. He had set his birthday as the 31st of July.

One of his many 'hobbies' had been tracking several key people worldwide, the main ones being Superman or as he was otherwise known as Clark Kent. James was certain to keep an eye on him as he could be a dangerous foe if Superman considered him an enemy and knowing all his weaknesses and tactics might be key to his survival.

Hal Jordon, currently a test pilot. Scans revealed him to be free of an energy weapon signature he guessed the ring would admit so he assumed he hadn't yet met the alien who gifted him with his ring.

Wonder Woman or as she otherwise was known as Diana Prince. He found no mention of her, _'guess she hasn't come to the man's world yet'_. He doubted he would be able to find paradise island any time to, especially if it was protected by the gods. The best option would be to watch and wait.

Dick Grayson or as he would otherwise be known as in the future, Robin and later Nightwing. Currently living with his parents and working as a acrobat along with his parents. James was determined to prevent their deaths.

The Flash or secret identity name of Wally West. Currently living in central city. Works in the police forensic department and his skills as a detective are good though they pale into comparison to his and Batman's, James suspected that Bruce could beat even him.

Recently he had completed his designs for a series of prisons in both Gotham and Metropolis to hold the more dangerous criminals and Meta villains. Each of the prisons were designed to be underground with no access to the surface, instead they were to be accessed by portkeys specially tuned into the wards to allow them through.

The beauty was that even if they did escape they had nowhere to go. James also planned to make sure they were packed with the essentials though he wasn't going to make it to comfortable.

Once the prison was complete he was going to ward the whole thing and charm each cell with a fidelus charm so the prisoner couldn't find the exit along with rune enhancing the walls and food and water bowls to deliver daily as well as clean any scraps.

The prisons would take several months to complete normally but due to the secrecy needed it would be closer to a year. James had locked the memories in the workers mind so they could never be spoken of again. He hoped that once completed they would hold the likes of the Joker, Penguin and the Riddler, giving Batman more time to control the scum of the city.

With those hopeful thoughts in mind he sunk back into his chair, starring out over the twinkling city, _'To a brighter future for Gotham'._

_

* * *

_

Dragon made his way on his nightly prowl through Gotham city. It was little over a week ago that he had taken up the mantle again after he was sure he had settled into his new life, one feature he had had to add to the armour was a voice adaptor that altered his voice to sound American else he and James Evan's would be instantly matched.

It had been only a week since he had started fighting the scourge of Gotham and already he had made a name for himself, at least in the criminal world, most of Gotham believed he was simply Batman or it was a new rumour that the mob had though up.

The mob on the other hand believed of his existence, already he had broken three mob rings and he suspected, serverly cut into their profits. He had left the men petrified as a warning to the criminal world though he always left one alive to tell of his exploits and spread the word.

He was having the affect he hoped, his appearance coupled with his petrification of the criminals he ran across had the mob running scared. Here seemed to be a guy who killed those he encounted and the police had no lead to stopping him neither did the Batman judging by the dozens of witnesses he interrogate. Shame he'd forgotten to mention that he could easily reverse the affect of the petrification.

Sub-consciously stretching out his mind he made a sweep of his surrounds when he was hit by a wave of pain. Triangulating the position he gunned his newly completed car he had lovingly named Oracle after the fates that seemed to govern his life.

The car was sleek much like the Batmobile he had glimpsed several times but painted in a Emerald green and Black with stripes of silver running along the body. The Dragon emblem was engraved in the bonnet, traced in silver.

One of the differences to the Batmobile was a special function that James had, with the help of magic, built into the car, it could change function. It could be a car unmatched by almost any, next seconds it could fly, James had even equipt it to function in space.

It could also function as a high speed boat or a submarine, to sum it up it could turn into practically any vehicle on the planet, it could even turn into any ordinary looking car which would prove useful if any police ever came looking while he was away.

It had of course been equipt with the most advanced technology on the planet with a few inventions of his own built in not to mention the tonne of warding and rune crafting that had gone into the car, James guessed anyone with magic could feel the thrum of magic around it if they got close enough

Skidding to a halt he shot out of the seat of the car like a black blur. The surrounding poor that dotted the street took one look at the gold eyed man and fled having heard the rumours of the man prowling the criminal world, wherever he was was bound to mean trouble.

Dragon made his way through the maze of alley's making his way ever closer to the source of the pain. Turning the corner he came to what at first glance appeared to be an empty street but thanks to his even eye's he caught the slight signs of movement in the pile of rubbish bags that were proped up against the end of the street .

Striding forwards he carefully removed the bags before he heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"don't turn around or i'll shot you. My only concern is the girl." The voice sounded Japanese causing James to turn forgetting the warning.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Three bullets left the thugs gun only to impact harmlessly on the shields that were weaved into the costume.

The Thug, who was really one of Yika's Dragon sent to kill Catwomen for trying to steal his mumakami lion, could only watch in shock as the bullets vanished centimetres from the man. He felt a stab of fear when the gold eye's of the man he had attempted to shoot turning on him.

"Fuck The dragon" He whispered in horrified awe at the same time cursing his luck, not only had he failed to kill Catwomen at the mansion but now after tracking her down he had run into The Dragon who's actions had reached even the ears of Yika.

Dragon recognising the language as Japanese and confirming the man's identity replied "you have no idea". Dragon swung into action somersaulting over the stand man while summoning his sword aiming for the man's head. The shocked killer only had a second to pull himself out of shock and block the blow abet badly, the force sent him spinning away.

Dragon followed up with kick and two strikes to the left and right which the bodyguard clumsy blocked, the Dragon's movements simply to fast for him to properly fend off let alone attack.

Nevertheless he did so realising that he was hopelessly outclassed and his only chance of survival was to surprise the Dragon. Ducking another blow to the head he kicked out catching his assailant in the mid-rift.

Dragon felt the boot collide with his mid-rift though thanks to his dragon's animagus's strength and Basilisks hardened skin it hurt a lot less than it could have done, hell it might even have broken a rib had he been fully human.

Deciding to end the fight quickly as Catwoman needed his help he pretended to attack with a diagonal slash, at the last seconds he dived under the block the bodyguard had raised and struck him in the chest with a electro-claw that sent him tumbling to the floor out cold.

Firing one of his special stunners at him so he could question him later he returned his attention to Catwoman's fading life force. Shifting through the file for rubbish he found her broken and battered form which was covered in blood, bullet holes riddled the costume that covered her and cuts criss crossed her, one circular throwing disk was still embedded in her left shoulder.

Gently pulling her from the rubbish he carried her back to the car, setting her down on the medical board that had appeared. He then carefully removed the disk from her shoulder before sealing the wounds. He worked hard for the next twenty minutes sealing up one wound and moving onto the next.

Pouring one final blood-replenishing potion down her thraot he awoke her from her magic induced sleep

"mmm....were am I"

"you are in south Gotham. You were grievously wounded when I found you. Now tell me, why were you being chased by a Dragon Master of the Japanese ninjas"

Catwoman opened her eyes to come face to face with the gold eye's and darkness of the Dragon. Her eye's widened and she instantly jerked trying to free herself.

"I will not release you until you answer the question" Dragon said unconcernedly.

"and then what you'll murder me like you did with those crime bosses" she accused.

"That depends on your reason and action and whether you can truly change Mrs Kyle." Selina instantly stilled having heard him confirm her greatest fear, he knew her secret identity. Now what, either she could try to escape which seemed unlikely knowing the rumours about the Dragon. Or she could be truthful and hope he turned her over to the police or if a miracle happened, let her go.

"fine the truth. I was trying to steal the mumakimi lion from this Japanese family. I was caught in the security and attacked by that man" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder back to the alley and the unconscious man "I barely escaped and was badly injured. The last thing I remember is a dark alley."

Dragon surveyed her silently and she unconsciously shivered under his gaze which seemed to hold all the knowledge and compassion in the world yet at the same time all the hate and loss the universe felt.

"The question is as I said earlier Mrs Kyle is can you change. What drives you to steal when within your heart you want to do good. I will leave you a proposition and a warning. We both know you have enough money that you don't need to steal so either take to the streets to help those in need or continue on with your crimes. The only difference, next time we won't be on the same side and believe me that is not a place you want to be.

Turning away he clambered back into his car, starting up the engine and gunning the accelerator but not before he had one last glance back at her thoughtful face.

Selina watched as the Dragon got back into his car which lay unnoticed off to one side. She saw his one last glance before he sped off into the night and though over his words. She knew she would be no match for him. The crime lords had dozens of men and yet were being taken down, Batman was having trouble tracking him down and from the talks of his fights she knew he outmatched her physically.

She though back to why she had become catwoman. Originally it had been for a way of life but recently it had been for the thrill. She could continue her reign as Catwoman or become a vigilante like Batman or simply hand up the role. It bared more thinking time.

* * *

Notes

The criminals automatically assume the men are dead, in fact their petrified. When this is found out and no cure is discovered it makes them even more scared. The ritual at the end of the last story (see Rise of a Legend) is distorted by the fight and collapses in on itself pulling Dragon, and presumably Morgana through it into the 'Meta' World.

The story won't follow the exact timeline of The Batman series and will also include some story-lines from other versions e.g Justice league unlimited. Will include Robin, Batgirl and all the main league members and other superheroes as well as villains. Is a part of the Dragon Sorcerers series.


End file.
